Of Treats and Sweet Dreams
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: AU. Sometimes, working can be fun. You can express yourself, make friends, and experience new things. Sometimes, it ties us with different people, creating an unbreakable connection. It could be as sweet as a chocolate cake or as sour as a lemon tart. It can help heal the heart... or break it into pieces. Would you take the risk? (On HIATUS for editing,)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't own picture nor Kingdom Hearts. Credit goes to original creators!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Day Jitters

Xion was queasy. Kairi must have broken every speed record getting to their destination. When they got out of the car, Namine and Xion needed a breather.

The redhead looked at the two girls with confusion. "What's wrong with you two?"

Namine looked up. "Sis, no offense, but speed limits were made for a reason."

"We were late!"

"Whatever. But next time, I'm driving."

Xion looked up that the sign above them. It read 'Twilight Town Café'. It had a nice ring to it. Starting today, Xion and her two best friends, Kairi and Namine, would work here as waitresses. The café had been around ever since they were little and they couldn't wait to get started. But still, that didn't stop Xion from getting nervous. She was going to have to wear a maid outfit! She was mostly shy and that was a very big problem for her. Waitresses had to be kind, poise… They were the face of the whole café! She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on!" Kairi yelled as she opened the door. It turns out they weren't late, but 20 minutes early. The place wasn't even open! Then, a female about the age of 20 appeared from behind the counter. She had short hair, like Xion's, only hers was blue. She wore the same color of blue on the maid outfit. "Oh! You girls must be newbies." The girl jumped over desk, and walked over to the trio. "Pleasure to meet you girls! I'm Aqua," she said.

"Hello, Miss Aqua!" Kairi said. "I'm Kairi. This is my sister, Namine," Namine waved her hand. "And this here is our friend, Xion." Xion gave her a smile.

"Aw, you're all so cute! I'm sure you'll feel right at home here with us." Aqua moved back behind the counter. "We open in 20 minutes, girls. Go and get ready."

"Ok!" The trio went to change into their outfits. All outfits were the same in details, but they got to choose details, like colors, socks, and shoes. Xion's was light blue, Kairi's was pink, and Namine's was a very light purple. "Look at the new stars of the café!" Aqua said while she handed out their name tags.

"Do you all complete the training course?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, we all did." Namine answered.

"That's great! That means you can start today!"

Xion gulped. "T-Today?"

Aqua smiled. "Of course, silly! It's summer, which means were going to need all the help we can get!" She checked her watch. "It's opening time, girls! Put on your best smile!"

Xion did. '_This is it.' _She thought.

**How did I do? Also I need a little help. Ventus needs a girlfriend. Any ideas? Please review!**

**Pairings:**

**Roxas/Xion**

**Kairi/Sora**

**Namine/Riku**

**Axel/Larxene**

**Terra/Aqua/Vanitas (Love Triangle!)**

**Olette/Hayner**

**Ventus/?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! I've decided on Ven's girlfriend! But…Now I got stuck between my 2 choices: Rikku and Fuu. So please, tell me which one! Which one should I choose?**

**This chapter is longer, since the 1****st**** one was more of an introduction.**

Chapter 2: Meet 'the regulars'

As soon as those doors opened, Xion felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Their first customer was a boy with grey hair, part of which was covering one of his eyes. He had some books in his hand, and Xion realized who he was. It was Zexion, the guy who worked at the library. She was in dept to the boy, as most high schoolers were, since he helped everyone with homework and projects in which you needed, well, a book. As he stepped toward the counter, Xion realized he was in a hurry: his hair was a little messy, his eyes looked worried, and he was panting, as if he ran here. "Morning," the boy said. "I need 3 caramel lattes and 4 grain bagels ASAP."

"R-Right away Sir!" Xion stammered. As she was getting the bagels packed, she saw a flash of pink rush to the coffee machine. Kairi. '_Thank God_.' she thought. After sealing the bagels in the box, she heard the cash register open. Frantic, she turned to see Namine receiving the money from Zexion. "Were in this together, right?" Namine said. Xion smiled, obviously relieved. As Zexion received his items, he said "Whoa, that was fast! Thanks girls. This was really excellent service." Then he ran off. The girls shared their high-fives and hugs. Their first customer was completely satisfied! Aqua came in with a proud expression. "Great job, girls! But remember, you guys might not always be together in a shift, so you have to know how to work fast and swiftly on your own, OK?" The girls nodded. Maybe this would be easier than they thought!

A few hours passed. The clock struck a tune, meaning it was noon. The trio was excited, since time was flying, but Aqua held a grim expression. "Listen girls. Around this time, this place is chocked full of teens wanting to hang out here. We call them 'the regulars'. They come here so often, you'll know all of their names by the time-"

_Bam! _The door opened with a sudden burst, leaving the girls startled. In came a group of boys around the same age as the trio. One had gravity defying brown hair, which was sticking out at different angles. Another had smooth, straight silver hair and green eyes. After the silvered-haired one, came a boy who looked a little older. His crimson hair stuck at different angles also, but looked completely different from the first one. Finally, a boy with tan, wind-swept hair came in, acting as if the barging his friends made was completely normal. The boys sat at the nearest table, laughing and singing. The girls looked at Aqua.

"Those are the 'regulars', huh?" Namine asked.

"Yep." The blue-haired maiden answered.

The girls all sweatdropped as they walked toward the table. Xion received a little pat on the back. She turned to see Kairi and Namine behind her. _'We've got your back.' _ Xion sighed. She knew what that meant. '_Might as well get it over with.'_ She thought.

"Welcome to Twilight Town Café!" She said. In one swift movement, all the boys looked up. The red headed one whistled. "New waitresses. Nice!" He said. The boy with the brown hair got up and did a curtsy toward the girls. "Nice to meet you girls! I'm Sora. The dude with the old man hair is Riku," Said boy narrowed his eyes at Sora, but kept quiet. "Mr. Pyromaniac here goes by the name of Axel," He gave the girls a huge grin. "And, last but not least, the boy who acts like he got his tongue cut off is Roxas." The blue-eyed boy gave them a half-smile, and Xion felt her heart skip a beat. Weird. Why would that happen?

Kairi looked past Xion's shoulder. "Nice to meet'cha too! I'm Kairi, that's my sister Namine, and this here, is Xion!" The raven haired girl gave them a sweet smile. "So, boys, how can we help you?" The boys ordered, and soon enough, the girls came back with their desired delights. While Xion was giving one of the boys, Roxas, she remembered, she felt a hand caress her bottom. The hairs on the back of Xion's neck prickled. With her face in a shade of deep crimson, she turned to see a casual-looking Axel facing the other direction. Riku had his fingers between the sides of his nose, as if suffering from a headache. Sora had his head down, but by the way his shoulders were moving, it was obvious he was laughing. When she turned again to face Roxas, she tripped, spilling the boy's Soft serve Sea-salt ice cream on the floor. "Oh no…" She said as she lowered herself to clean the mess. As she was cleaning the now melting ice cream, she failed to realize that slowly, another pair of hands joined to help her. She smiled, thinking it was either Kairi or Namine, but looked up to see the boy with the tan hair. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you helping me? It was my fault anyway." She said miserably.

The boy looked up, fixing his eyes with hers. "No, it wasn't. Just… Let me help you, OK?"

Breath taken, the girl nodded. Soon the mess was clean, and Roxas received his ice cream. As the boys were paying for their treats, Xion saw Roxas mutter a curse. He was searching franticly around his pockets. Xion realized what happened: He forgot his wallet! She walked toward the boy who said, "I got the money! Just, Wait a sec." He checked his pockets for what seemed like the 15th time. The onyx-haired girl grabbed his wrist. The boy looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." She whispered.

"But-"

"Just… Let me help you, OK?"

Now it was Roxas's turn to be stunned. He nodded, grateful for what she was doing. He heard his friends calling him, so he left. But before that, he told Xion, "I'll pay you back. I promise… Xion." The girl smiled and said, "Come back soon, kay?"

He nodded and ran off. As Xion returned to the counter, she ignored the snickers coming from her workmates. For the rest of the day, Xion kept a smile on her face.

At closing time, Xion told Aqua the incident with Axel and the ice cream. Aqua's eyes widened and left Xion with a promise.

"Tomorrow, I'll hire a security guard to keep an eye out. That won't happen again."

Anyway, Xion felt like she had a good day. Whatever she went through, it was totally worth it. But somehow, she couldn't recall a lot from the day. All she could remember was the boy with the tan hair and killer half smile.

**Done! Yay! Please review and remember: Rikku or Fuu? Can you guess who will the security guard be?**


	3. Sexy Security Guards and Sunny Days

**Yay! Whoop! New chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to please everyone's requests but some of those can't be done.**

Chapter 3: Sexy security guards and sunny days

Aqua was waiting patiently for the new hire along with her two workmates for today: Olette and Namine. That boy had some nerve. His first day of work and he arrives late! While Aqua was working on baking fresh pastries for today, she heard the bell attached to the door ring. She turned around to give the boy a good lecture about being on time, but as soon as she layed eyes on him, she forgot how to speak. The boy had gravity defying hair, like that boy Sora's, only a dark charcoal color instead. His eyes were a brilliant gold, not portraying any emotion of any kind. She just stood there, admiring the boy's features… until she received a bump on the ribs. Namine stared at Aqua with a face that said, "Stop drooling. You're making a fool of yourself." Or at least, that's what Aqua understood. She regained her posture and said, "You're late."

The boy looked at her as if that was the first time he noticed her. "Sorry. Motorcycle ran out of gas halfway here."

Aqua huffed. "Just don't let it happen again, okay? What's your name?"

"Vanitas. Vanitas Avalon."

"Pleasure to meet you Vanitas. I'm Aqua Kioshi. Please hurry and change. We need to open soon."

As Vanitas went to change, Olette started talking, "OH MY GOSH. Did you see him? He was so cute! And his hair was so cool! And his eyes looked like honey and…" Aqua sighed. Olette was a very sweet girl, but she talked more than grandma on the phone after Christmas. Everyone loved her, but everyone also wished she'd be quiet every once in a while. And that boy, Vanitas…

Aqua just couldn't seem to push him out of her mind.

~0~

_Dammit!_ Xion thought as she pushed her bike towards the café. Her dad had offered to drive her there, but… She couldn't take that risk. So she decided to ride her bike there. She just didn't notice that glass on the road as she ran over it. Now she had to walk the bike over there IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE. The sun was not helping. She was so beat she didn't hear the sound of a skateboard riding past her. The rider seemed strangely familiar, though. She could've sworn she has seen that windy blond hair somewhere…

The rider of the skateboard did notice her, though. She stopped in his tracks when he recognized who the girl was. "Xion?"

The raven haired girl turned, surprised. "Roxas, hey!"

The boy looked at her. "Xion, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be riding the bike."

Xion held her head down. "I know! It's just… the tire got ripped, and I can't just turn around. I'm almost late for work..."

Roxas thought for a while, and then snapped his fingers. "I know! How about if I give you a ride on my skateboard! You're pretty skinny; we'll make it there in no time!"

Xion was so grateful. She accepted his offer, parked her bike at a friend's house nearby and got on his board. It was actually a longboard, but Xion couldn't tell the difference. "Hold on!" Roxas yelled as he sprinted off. She was surprised by how fast he was going, even with two bodies on the board. Two really close bodies, Xion realized. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and was blushing as hard as possible. The ride seemed to glow slower.

As soon as she arrived she murmured thanks to Roxas and hurried inside the café. She received a few worried looks as she dashed to the changing rooms. When she came out, she noticed Olette serving a table. Sitting at that table was Hayner, who was charmed by EVERYTHING Olette was saying. Pence was hitting his head against the table, but only Xion noticed. Then Xion noticed Roxas sitting alone, drinking a Sea-salt milkshake. She walked toward him and said, "Man, you sure love that Sea-salt ice cream!" Roxas nodded. "I've been drinking and eating it since I can remember." The two continued their little chat, learning more and more about each other and forming a bond known as friendship.

~0~

The day was soon over and Aqua decided to eat a club sandwich before closing. Little did she know that Vanitas was watching her. He decided to sit next to her. She was really cute, even when she ate. Aqua noticed the boy was watching her, and she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry. Where are my manors? Do you want a piece?"

"Not hungry." He said

He was immediately proven wrong when his stomach rumbled.

At the sound, Aqua giggled and passed him half out his sandwich. He looked embarrassed, but accepted it. They sat there, in silence, each eating their half. Silence was everything that was heard, but happiness is what the two portrayed.

**Ya termine! (Spanish for 'I'm done!') Hope you guys liked this. I just inserted a mayor hint in this chapter. It's up to you to find out what it is and what it means! Also, anyone who has wide knowledge about Final Fantasy couples, Could you please PM me? I have a question and I need it answered ASAP. **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Paopu fruit cupcakes Don't mind if I do!

**I just watched 'The Amazing Spiderman'. I loved it and now have a new found love for Spiderman. / I'm also gonna try to use POV. Tell me if you like it like this better!**

**Thank you to xxxHikari-Kuraixxx for your help with the Final Fantasy couples! And thank you to everyone who offered help!**

Chapter 4: Paopu fruit cupcakes? Don't mind if I do!

**~Kairi~**

"Kairi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" I turned to see Olette calling me. I walked to see her, acting oblivious to all the devious looks I was getting from the boys. (What can I say? I'm gorgeous!) Olette was just talking to her 'friend' Hayner (God, If they don't start to date by the end of the year, I'm taking matters into my own hands!). He nodded at EVERY SINGLE THING Olette said. And I mean EVERY. SINGLE. THING. It's not the poor boy's fault he can't keep up!

`"What's up Olette?" I asked, bracing my ears and mind for the worst.

"Hayner just invited ALL OF US to the party he's having at his house!" She squealed.

"Really?" I looked at him for confirmation.

"Yeah. Everyone's going. You girls should swing by too. It's on Saturday at my house.8:00 pm. There's no knowing until what time. See you girls then." He left with a positive face. Which means he left with an 'I just talked with Olette' face. Olette grabbed me by my shoulders. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe were going to the party! He's so sweet for inviting us. Oh! I have to tell Namine and Xi-"

"I got those two covered. Worry about the rest of the staff." I interrupted her as I took out my phone.

"Oh, okay!" She said as he skipped along. I texted Xi-Xi and Nam:

_WOOOT WOOOT! Party at Hayner's house on Sat. and were invited! :D_

_-Kairi3_

As soon as I stuffed my phone into my pocket, it rang. The screen read 'Two new messages'.

_Yeahuuuh! Parteh! _

_-Nam-Nam \(^-^)/_

She's such a party animal. (Don't tell her I said that.)

_Really? That sounds fun! At what time?_

_-Xi-Xi - _

And Xion is the goody two-shoes of our little trio. I'm the beautiful one and Nami's the sneaky one.

_At 8:00 pm. Are you free that day?_

_-Kairi3_

Again, two text messages.

_Yeah. _

_-Nam-Nam \(^-^)/_

Lucky witch.

_ No, but I work until 3:00 pm. You?_

_-Xi-Xi - _

_ Nah, I work until 6:00 pm. And I close today! T^T_

_-Kairi3_

Everyone hates closing time. It's all dark and creepy and… Ugh! And I got stuck with it today, on this beautiful Thursday!

_Though luck! I closed yesterday. The whole time, old man Xehanort was staring at me through the window the whole time… I ran for my life as soon as I got out._

_-Xi-Xi - _

See what I mean? Creepy. Oh, well. I guess I'm stuck here.

(Cue sad music)

**~Sora~**

Oh now she wants eggs! She could've told me when I was at the supermarket but noooo! She HAD to wait until I got home and say "Sora, dear, could you go to the store and buy eggs? Were all out." Dammit! Now I'm walking to the supermarket since SHE doesn't want me to use the car! SO. NOT. FAIR. My mom is crazy. With a capital C.

At night this whole town is sketchy. People in the corners, the sound of doors locking, windows shutting…. The usual. I decide to swing by the café and order some cake. I love cake! And maybe see if they can spare some eggs.

When I walk through the door, I see only one waitress on duty. She had very pretty red hair. "Hey Kairi!"

The girl turns to face me. "Sora! Hi! It's so late. What are you doing here?"

I put my hand in my pockets. "Do you have any cake?"

She smiled. "I'm baking one right now! They're Paopu fruit cupcakes!"

Paopu fruit! Man, I love those! She makes the best cakes, though I've never tried her Paopu fruit ones.

"Also… could you spare some eggs?" I whispered.

"You'll have to wait until I close… Tee Hee…" She answered.

**~0~**

A good half hour later, Kairi officially closed. Man, my mom's gonna kill me! A _bing! _came out of her oven, which means the cupcakes were done! She held the tray with gloves and set in front of me. "Here you go!"

I looked at them. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never tried these before so… Would you share one with me?"

A light blush colored her cheeks and I know why. Supposedly, the Paopu fruit created an unbreakable connection between whoever eats it. It was a myth, but she obviously believed it. I kinda do too, but…

She nodded and broke one in half. "Bon appetite!"

That cupcake was delicious! It was sooo sweet! I took one home for my mom. I thanked Kairi for the cupcakes and eggs and ran off. Mom's probably planning my funeral but something's for sure:

That Paopu fruit stuff has to be true.

**Done! I really like this format better. Follow! Favorite! Review!**


	5. Quiet beauties and simple sketches

**Yay! New chapter! The next chapter is the famous party and it might be longest one yet, since I want to write it in everyone's POV. Also in the last chapter, when they were texting, some of the symbols didn't come out! D: SO NOT FAIR. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Me no own Kingdom Hearts, songs, shows, or any items mentioned in my stories.**

Chapter 3: Quiet beauties and sketches

**~Ventus~ **

Another beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I've got a good feeling!

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

I'm what some people call 'peppy'. Or cheerful. Or optimistic. Or as Seifer told me once, I'm a person that 'makes him want to blow up his eardrums and bury his head in the ground'. Doesn't everybody make him want to do that?

I'm at the café waiting for one of my best friends, Terra. We hang out here all the time, since our other best friend, Aqua, works here. Between you and me, Terra loooooooves Aqua, but she doesn't notice. She nice to everyone, since it's her job, but Terra always seems to get a little jealous. It's actually quite funny.

He's late again. He KNOWS It's always crammed at this hour, he KNOWS I hate making people wait for me to finish, and he KNOWS that a really pretty girl just tapped my shoulder!

…

Wait, what?

I turned to look at this girl, who had short, silver hair which covered one of her eyes. Her eyes, BTW were red. Not like really dark brown that seemed red, I really mean RED. They looked like rubies on her petite face and…

Woah, lost my train of thought there.

I took off my earphone and paused my Ipod. "What's up?"

The girl pointed at the chair across from me. "Sit?"

I stared at the girl for a while until I realized what she meant: She asked me if she could sit with me.

I nodded. "Sure. Have a seat." I let her sit with me since TERRA was later than usual and this girl seemed really nice and all she wanted was to sit, since there were no available tables 'cause TERRA made me hog this table for almost a freaking hour!

I decided to try to start a conversation with this girl. Emphasis on the 'try'.

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven. What's your name?"

"Fuu." She said.

"Fuu, huh? That's a nice name!"

She smiled. A really cute, shy smile.

All of the sudden, Aqua came to my table with some Double Crunch ice cream. My favorite! It was in a bowl, like for 2 people. And she had 2 spoons. And was looking at Fuu. Oh no…

"Ventus! I'm_ so_ sorry for not bringing you your order sooner!" She batted her eyes.

I felt my face heat up. Aqua was trying to make me and Fuu share it! She knows I like her and she's getting involved. Why Aqua WHYYYYYYYY?

"B-but I ordered a-" Tried to talk. Failed miserably.

"Op! Gotta go! See you later Ven!"She left the ice cream and spoons there and ran off.

Fuu stared at the ice cream and then at me. "All for you?"

She was so cute. I can't just tell her to share this with me! But I guess I've got no choice.

Damn you, Aqua.

"Yeah, It's just so much! Would you like to… share it with me…? "

She nodded and my world crumbled. WAIT. SHE NODDED? YES! MY WORLD IS STILL SAFE!

I grinned and haned her a spoon. Even when she ate she was cute. She opened her mouth just to the exact size of the spoon. She smiled at the taste. A smile that made me grin. A grin that made her blush. A blush that made her even cuter.

I noticed a tan figure was talking to a very familiar blue haired girl. Terra. He nodded at me and grinned.

I'll get them, but only when I finish my ice cream.

**~Namine~**

I can't wait for tomorrow's party! I'm soooooo pumped! PARTY! WOOOOT!

Now that I got that out of my system.

I just finished working today. What a relief, too. The place was sooo full! I decided I would swing by my favorite art store and pick up some supplies. I expected to see Ms. Uchida giving classes. She's, by far, the awesomest teacher ever. What I didn't expect was to see a silver haired boy at the counter talking to her. I walked toward said boy.

"Riku?" I asked.

"Namine? What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I'm picking up some materials. You?"

"Same. Wait… You draw?"

Touchy subject. He looked the other way and said, "Yeah. But you're kinda the only person who knows it."

Now I was curious. "Can I see your sketches?"

He looked at me with serious eyes. "Swear that you won't tell anyone."

I nodded.

He took out a sketchpad out of his bag. He handed it to me and I opened it. Inside, the pictures where beautiful. One was of a beach. The other was a very elegant castle. One was of all his friends: Sora, Roxas, and Axel. Then at the end, I saw he was drawing a new sketch. It showed 3 girls. One with short hair. The other one with her hair on her shoulder. The one in the middle was winking in a flirty way. They seemed to be wearing maid outfits.

"Is this me? And Xion and Kairi?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not done. I always draw my friends. Hope you don't mind." He smiled.

I didn't know what to say. This was amazing. Riku was always quiet. He was more mature than the rest of his friends. Friends… I always thought we were friends, but this means a lot. A WHOLE lot.

"Nah, I don't mind."

"Can I see your sketches? I heard from Kairi that your pretty good."

That girl talks more than Olette. I swear.

"Yeah, sure." I gave him my trusted notepad.

He flipped through the pages with utter care and delicateness. He stopped at my last drawing. It was a chibi sketch of him, Axel, Roxas and Sora. Xion gave me the idea when she was reading 'Sailor Moon'. I almost drew them in sailor outfits. Good thing I didn't.

"You drew us?" He asked.

"Yeah! I like to draw my friends too, ya know." I said.

"It's really nice. Kairi was right. You are really good."

"Y-yours are good too!" Dammit! I always get flustered when people complement me! I always look like an idiot!

Riku grinned. "We should draw together sometime." Then he left. I was stuck there, thinking about him and his sketches. I almost didn't hear Ms. Uchida say, "Ah, young love."

Almost.

**This chapter was fun to write. I love these pairings. Sooooooo…**

**Monkey Pants! Ha!**

**Read! Review! Follow! Waffles!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. When the partying gets tough

**This chapter is super mega important! I hope all you peeps like it and answer the poll in my Bio! It has to do with this story!**

**Also here's a legend:**

**Bold: Status updates**

_Italic: Texting_

Chapter 3: When the partying gets tuff…

**~Hayner~**

**At home, getting the place ready for the par-tay! You ready?**

**Updated: 4:25 PM**

Man, this party is going to be the bomb! Every single teen from Twilight Town is coming and my parents aren't at home, so we can do whatever we want! I flipped my phone into my pocket and looked at the house. The party was already being called 'The one for the ages'. Olette was hanging streamers, which I don't think are necessary since at the end of the party people might try to choke each other with them but hey, let her do what she wants. Pence was dealing with food, which we ordered from the café. Man, I am so pumped! Well, aren't you?

**~Namine~**

**Namine**** and**** 13 other people**** like Hayner's status.**

**Updated: 5:10 PM**

Party time! Well, not now, but soon! I can't wait! I'm stuck at my house waiting for Kairi to pick me up because she took the car! Meh, she's just jealous that I'm free today, not her! I decided to text Xion:

_Xi! What R U wearing 2night?_

_Nam-Nam \(^0^)/_

She answered pretty fast. Must be as bored as I am.

_That black blouse Kairi got me. She'd hate me if I never wore it. You?_

_Xi-Xi o-o_

I don't really know what I'm gonna wear, so I went specific.

_A shirt, some pants and shoes. You like?_

_Nam-Nam \(^0^)/_

She'd be a little pissed off. I know it.

_Good to know. Nami, I'll TTYL. Got stuff to do._

_Xi-Xi o-o_

I sent her an OK and rushed to my closet. I needed something to wear.

**~Axel~**

**Axel**** commented on Hayner's status.**

**-Who loves fire and parties? This guy right here!**

**Updated: 6:10 PM**

I grinned at my comment. I'm crazy, and that's why my fangirls love me. A kiss to all you beauties out there! I was already ready to go, but I had to wait for a few people, since I'm driving. And by a few people I mean Roxas, Ven, Terra, Sora, Riku, Larxene, and Fuu. I borrowed *cough* *COUGH* my Dad's pick-up truck to take these people. Except Larxene would be going in the front with me. She'd kill me if I told her she'd be going in the back. I turned on the car and headed out. It might take me a while to get to everybody's houses, so I might as well start now. First stop, the Strife house!

**~Ventus~**

"Ven! Roxas! Axel's here!" I heard Fuu yell.

She and me had grown to be really good friends. She's a really cool gal.

"Down in a giff!" I yelled back.

"No one says 'giff' anymore, Ven." Roxas said.

I ignored him and slided down the stairs. My parents would be angry if they saw me do that, but they're never home. Why? Cause my parents are-

_Honk! _The sound of a car horn pierced my ears. "Hurry up, Roxas!" I yelled and hurried outside.

I saw Axel driving a pick-up truck with Larxene up front. In the back were Sora, Riku, and Terra. I hopped on and then helped Fuu get on. Did I mention what she's wearing? She's wearing a blue strapless dress that reaches her knees and boots. My face gets heated up just by looking at her. Soon enough, Roxas was on the car, and we drove off. I'm wearing a green button-shirt and black jeans. Roxas is kinda dress the same, but with a white shirt and his favorite jacket. He looked like he was thinking. Hard.

**~Kairi~**

**On my way to Xion's house! Then, on to the party!**

**Updated: 8:25 PM**

I updated as I reached Xion's house. Did I mention that her house is _huge_? Like Mansion-status huge. I saw her come out wearing that black blouse I got her for her birthday. She looked so cute! And those blue jeggins were a nice touch! I smiled. I am finally rubbing off on her! And Namine looked nice too, not that she cared. A white and black polka-dot dress with black leggings. My dress was red with a black belt and some jeans. She hoped in the back seat. "Let's go!" She yelled. I put the pedal to the metal, leaving everything else in view from my rear view mirrors.

**~Sora~**

This party is so awesome! Everyone is dancing, singing, laughing, drinking *cough* Axel, Larxene *cough**cough*. Everyone is having an awesomely badass time!

"Hey Sora!"

I turned to Kairi wearing a red dress with a black sash. I felt my face heat up and tried to talk.

"Hey Kairi, looking good! What's up?" Success! No tong-tiedness! For now.

"Nah. Nothing much. I was wondering if you' d like to dance." She said, looking all perfect. How could I say no to her?

"Sure." I said as I pulled her to the dance floor. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. That was the best thing about this party. This party was amazing.

Just like her.

**~Vanitas~**

Did I go to that party? Nah. Why? I didn't feel like it. Also, Aqua wasn't going either. She had to work, even though she was invited just like me. So I decided to stay at work.

There was no one at the store, so I decided to ask her.

"Say, Aqua…"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you go to the party?" I asked.

She made a face, a sad one. "Vanitas, do you know who used to own this café?" She asked me.

I thought I was the one asking, but whatever.

"Old man Eraqus, I think. Why?"

"He was my father. This is all I have left of him. When he died in the war, they took all of his things as memories**. **They left me with nothing. Just this place."

"I'm sorry." It sounded like the right thing to say, I guess.

"It's alright. I like it here. I bet he'd like it too." She smiled, but it was a sad smile. I gritted my teeth. I don't like seeing her like this. She doesn't deserve to feel sadness, unlike me.

"Tomorrow. Noon. Radiant Garden Park. Let's get ice cream. My treat." I said, which a sly grin on my face.

"Sure. It's a date." She smiled back.

**~Hayner~**

**Hayner**** updated his profile:**

**THIS PARTY IS THE BOMB! IF YOU WEREN'T INVITED, TOO BAD! **

**Updated: 11:34 PM**

Woot! Everyone is havin' a good time! I've gotten like 250 new friend requests and a LOT of textes. While I'm talking with Olette, I hear the bell ring. Must be those people who arrive 'fashionably late'. I open the door, only to see my mom and dad.

"What the hell?"

"You're having a party while we were gone?"

"How could you?"

"We trusted you! I'm calling the police RIGHT NOW!"

Oh shit.

**~Xion~**

"I'm calling the police RIGHT NOW!"

What?

I looked and saw Hayner being screamed at by two adults. They were threatening to call the cops on their own son? That's harsh! Not threaten actually, you wanna know why?

Because I can already hear the police sirens.

Oh no.

If all these people go to prison, we are fucked!

I've got no choice. I've got to call dad. I dialed his number as fast as could. He answered, like always.

"Yes Xion?"

"Dad! I need you to stop an arrest at the Mayima household!" I yelled.

"…"

The cops were already taking Axel, Larxene and Demyx away.

"DAD! Please! I'll do anything!"

He answered, but only to say…

"I'll stop it, Xion. But only if you agree to the commitment I talked to you about on Monday."

What? I don't want-

The police were handcuffing Namine and Riku now, and one was looming on Roxas.

What he wanted me to do was give up my freedom! It was- It was…

…The only way to help my friends.

"Fine Father. I shall do it." I said, even though tears were streaming down my face.

"Excellent Xion, Paine is on her way. I hold you to your promise." And with that, he hung up.

I buried my face in my hands. What I did just now, in a few seconds…

…Was give up everything I believed in.

But I did it anyway.

Because I did it for love.

**~Roxas~**

I turned to see Xion, in a corner, with tears on her face and blood-shot eyes. What happened?

I ran towards her, ignoring the cop behind me. She needed help. She needed someone.

I only got there halfway.

I was stopped by a woman with short silver hair. She looked like a member of a rock band, except for her clothing. She was wearing some work attire. Like a lawyer.

"Strife." She addressed me. "Stand down."

What the hell? But I did what she said. She must know my family, since she called me that.

The woman walked toward the main police officer and Hayner's parents and handed them some papers. Hayner's parents looked angry, and the officer couldn't seem to care less. He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden…

The cops let everyone go.

The woman smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you sir."

She walked toward Xion and extended her hand. Xion took it and walked along with her. She looked like she wanted to die on the spot. She glanced at me and gave me a smile that broke my heart. She walked towards the woman's car and left, leaving me with a feeling that I might not see her again.

What's going on?

**Done! I'm SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I still have to update my other story. I don't have enough time.**

**What will Xion have to do?**

**Who's Xion's father?**

**Will Roxas ever find out what's wrong?**

**Check it out next time!**


	7. Giving in

**I just started school yesterday. NOOOOO! T-T It sucks. I'm not with any of my best friends… (Epic sadness)**

**Chapter 7: Giving in**

**~Ventus~**

**Previously on Sailor Moon…**

_Our heroes had been ambushed by the evil queen, who had been planning to use Usagi's power to…!_

Oops. Wrong show.

Hello! Ven here. My family is getting ready for this fancy-shmancy party we have to go. I hate these parties.( And that's a lot from me. I don't hate anything!) Everyone there acts like there richer than you. (They are, BTW.) Why do I have to go?

Because I'm one of the two airs to one of the richest families in Traverse City. That's why.

Oh, you didn't know?

That was the point. Tell anyone and die.

The other families are the Fairs with their son, Annoy-your-ass-of Zack Fair III. (He's so full of himself!) And the other family is the Caelums. They have been said to have a girl, but nobody has ever seen her, so people believe she's just a myth. And then there's the Strifes: Me, my brother Roxas, my mom Tifa, and my dad Cloud.

In a nutshell, I just said that these three families own you and your sorry butt. (That's something ZACK would say.)

So tonight, were going to swing by because the Caelums are hosting a celebration. For what? That's what my dad wants to find out.

"Ventus! Hurry up!" Roxas says.

"We should be going now, dear." My mom says. She's wearing this red dress that is very… um, should I say pretty?

I'm wearing a tux with a green tie and a striped shirt underneath. These clothes are so stingy!

I wish Fuu could have come. I haven't seen her since the party. I hope she's alright. I asked Dad if she could come with me, but all I got was, "You're better than that, Ventus. Pick a real woman."

We all get into the car and immediately Roxas puts his headphones on. He's angry because he couldn't talk to _Xioooooon_~

Oh no. I have a smirk on my face. Get it off! GET. IT. OFF.

Since I was smart enough to leave my IPod at home, all I have to listen to is Dad's rant about his company.

Damn it.

~Roxas~

Stupid Dad. Stupid Party. Stupid Car. You wanna know what's also stupid?

That look on your face. Don't deny it.

I stretched the neck on my white and red striped shirt. These clothes… There stupid too.

After all of my complaining, I almost didn't realize that we reached the Caelum house.

I got off the car and slammed the door for good measure. So they would know that I'm angry. And feel like crap because of it.

I get all the looks when I walk through the door. They seemed to be dancing. Ugh. Money-obsessed freaks.

I say hi to the only friends I have that know that I'm a Strife: Joshua, Shiki, Neku, Beat and Rhyme. They were all dressed formally, but you could notice that they weren't like the rest. Neku always used his headphones. ALWAYS. Shiki carried this plush cat with her. Beat and Rhyme never seemed to take off their beanie's, even in formal attire. Neku and Joshua nodded at me, Shiki and Rhyme gave me hug, and Beat gave me a high five. " 'Sup bro?"

"Eh, the usual."

Shiki got close to my face, as if reviewing it. "No, it isn't."

I stared at her. "What?"

She got all giddy. "You have a crush on someone!"

Everyone stared at me. Neku half-smiled, Joshua stared at me strangely, Beat laughed a bit and Rhyme gave me a smile. Shiki's guesses are never wrong. Ever.

The accusation was still hanging in the air.

I didn't know how to respond. I don't think I have a crush on someone. I feel like me.

I was about to call Shiki a crazy cat-loving gal, but a voice interrupted me.

"Welcome all to our little celebration, friends."

Up on the stairs was Noctis Lucis Caelum, our host for tonight. He was wearing a black attire with combat boots, but he made it seem like it was completely formal. He did that to everything. Next to him was his wife, Stella Nox Fleuret. She was beautiful, with a simple white dress that looked like the one Namine used in her baby pictures. Those two look alike, actually. Maybe a few years older.

"We invited all of you here to present a cordial invitation to our daughter's wedding."

What the hell? The girl was about as old as I am, or so I've heard. That's harsh.

"Damn." Neku murmured.

"Poor girl…" Whispered Shiki.

"She is a young girl, full of light. Her future husband shall guide her towards it." Added Stella, "Her fiancé is non-other than Zachary Fair III."

CRAP. Now I feel bad for this chick. I'd rather marry Larxene than that ass.

The royal jerk himself came down from the stairs soon later. His smirk and clothes just made me hate him even more.

"That's messed up, yo." Said Beat.

"Our daughter was never revealed to the public until now for personal reasons. I hope you understand. Here she is now. Xiantelle Selene Caelum." The pair separated to reveal a girl with choppy black hair and blue eyes. She had a black dress that reached her knees with a black sash around her waist. Other boys stared at her in awe, and at Zack in envy. I only felt pain and grief.

Xion.

She was being taken from me.

By Zack Fair.

As if my life didn't suck enough.

~0~

**Attention Zack fangirls! Hold the pitchforks and drop whatever you're planning to kill me with! I love Zack! I really do! I didn't WANT him to be the bad guy! It just came to me! **

**Other things you should know:**

**-Ages:**

**Xion: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Riku: 16**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Pence: 16**

**Ventus: 16**

**Fuu: 16**

**Zack: 17**

**Aqua: 17**

**Vanitas: 18**

**Terra: 18**

**Axel: 18**

**Larxene: 18**

*** The TWEWY crew is 16 except for Rhyme. She's 12.**

**-You can get married at age 16 **_**if**_** you have your parents' consent.**

**-Stella and Noctis are characters from the upcoming game **_**Final Fantasy XIII versus**_**. I do not know if their relationship is canon. **

**-Xion's name was created by me. **

**-The Zack Fair that shall marry Xion is the one from **_**Birth By Sleep**_**. The one from **_**Final Fantasy**_** is his father.**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy. ^^'**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. Knockouts and Jailbreaks

** NEW CHAPPY! Right, Roxas?**

**Roxas: Shut it or I'll kill you.**

**Sheesh. Let's try this again.**

**New chappy! Right, Ven?**

**Ven: YEAH!**

**Much better. ^^**

**Chapter 8: **

**Knockouts and Jailbreaks**

**~Roxas~**

Xion.

And.

Zack.

I ran out of the mansion, ignoring the screams from Shiki and Beat.

I decided to walk out some frustration. Walk all the way home. Maybe to Axel's house, I don't care.

Xion.

_Why do I feel __so much pain?_

I remembered what I promised her.

"I'll pay you back. I promise… Xion."

_You could pay her back at the wedding._

I immeadietly threw that thought into the back of my mind. Zack doesn't deserve her. She's amazing, sweet, beautiful...

What am I saying?

Am I... in love with Xion?

Maybe I am.

If I could just-

"I don't want to see you with him again, bitch!"

I saw two figures in an ally. One was taller than the other, a boy. The smaller one was against the wall, shivering and crying.

The light shone on her silver hair. Her red eyes shone with fear.

Fuu.

Seifer.

"If you go to see him again, I'll kill him! Cut off his head and leave it on your bed, his blond hair covered in blood."

My eyes widened. He meant Ven. He didn't want Fuu to see Ven anymore.

"No! Don't hurt Ven!" She screamed.

"Then do as I say." He snarled.

"She'll do what she wants, prick."

They both turned to stare at me. Fuu looked at me with happiness, Seifer with hate. Fuu dashed behind me, shaking and murmuring into my jacket.

"Help me."

Seifer came up and loomed on me. "You're him, right?"

"What if I were?"

He took out a knife and looked at me. "Then I'll kill you right now."

He slashed and cut the front my shirt. It hurt like hell. I felt something heavy in my hand. It was a brick.

"Protect Ven." Fuu said.

She's alright. No wonder my brother likes her.

I aimed the brick at his chest. It wouldn't kill him if I hit him there. Just knock him out.

He cut my face now, right in middle of my cheek.

Damn.

Out of desesperation, I threw the brick at him.

When it hit him in the chest, he fell. I grabbed Fuu's hand and ran.

It seemed like forever when I reached my house. Ven was standing at the door.

"Roxas? Fuu? Oh God, Roxas! Are you okay?!"

I grinned. "Brought you a present." I said.

And I blacked out.

_Xion._

_Wait for me._

_~Axel~_

Crap Crap Crap CRAP.

You know that day when they took Larxene and Demyx to jail? They didn't catch me, though. I ran like crazy.

Well, I had to go pick them up. And I'm late.

_Two days_ late.

I totally forgot! Larxene is gonna kill me.

I borrowed *cough* tookthekeysandsaidIwasgoingt othebookstore *cough* and took my mom's car this time.

When I got to the police station, Oficer Tidus looked at me.

"Late?"

"Shut up."

He grinned. "I'll get her now."

Soon enough, there she was, wearing some clothes she had in her bag. She walked past me like she didn't know me.

*Sigh* Here we go.

"Larxene." I said when she got into the car.

"You forgot."

"I'm sorry!"

"How could you?"

I was expecting a slap, but nothing came. I looked and saw Larxene crying.

LARXENE WAS CRYING.

Now I'm sure I'm an ass.

She never cries. Ever.

"Larxene... I'm sorry."

She looked at me and leaned and kissed me.

"Don't do it again."

I grinned. "I got it memorized."

~Back at the prison~

Demyx: "Guys? Helloooo? Axel? Larxene? Is anybody there?"

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Expect some shockers!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	9. Monster

**Tee-hee. I changed the title and summary. But it's still gonna be the same story, I swear.**

**~Monster~**

**~Vanitas~**

I woke up this morning feeling weird. Today was that 'date' with Aqua. It wasn't real, but she didn't know that. I groaned. _Why did I have to do this?_

_Beacuse you don't have a choice._

The damn story of my life.

I got up, took a cold shower, and got dressed. Some black jeans and a red T-shirt would do. I got out of my house and got on my motorcycle.

_You're a worthless piece of shit. What did she do to you?_

Nothing. She didn't do anything to me. Dammit! Then why the hell am I doing this?

_Beacuse you don't have a choice._

I got to Radient Garden Park in 15 min. flat. Aqua was there already, wearing a short blue skirt, a blue vest over a black tank top, and black sandals. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Vanitas!"

"Hey Aqua," I said. "Am I that late?"

"Nah, I just got here early. I was excited." She analized her words, then blushed. "I-I MEAN, I want to know you better, that's all."

_You monster. She cares for you. Why would you hurt her?_

I took her to my favorite ice cream parlor. She was taking out her wallet and I stopped her. "What part of 'my treat' is not in your vocabulary?"

"Heh, sorry. I guess I'm kinda used to it."

"Hi! Welcome to Destiny Parlor! What can I help you with, miss?" The lady mused.

"I'll have a 'Royalberry' cone, please." Aqua said.

"And you, young man?"

"I'll have a 'Big Bad Pete' sundae."

The lady gave us our ice cream and we sat outside. The day was kinda sunny, but refreshing.

"'Royalberry', huh?" I asked.

She licked her ice cream and nodded, "Yeah, I've been eating it since I could talk. And you're one to talk, Mr. 'Big Bad Pete'! You're not a bad guy! Oh, and thanks." She giggled.

"It's the least I could do."

_You got that right, jerkface._

All of the sudden, her phone ringed. She answered it with a smile, and slowly, her smile faded into a face of horror and pain. She hung up, and stared at me.

"The cafe was robbed." She said.

Just as planned.

_You monster._

**Oh no! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	10. A Friend in Need

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! Here's a chapter where we left off...**

**~A friend in Need~**

**~Aqua~**

I shut my phone and begged Vanitas to take me to the café. He nodded, his face steel hard.

I'm so lucky to have a friend like him.

On the way there, I thought about what Olette had told me on the phone:

_'Aqua! Two masked men came in and told us to give them everything we had! One grabbed Namine and cut her arm. Riku's here to help her but she doesn't want to leave! Oh, Aqua, please hurry!'_

What the hell are the odds that the day me and Vanitas aren't there, there's a robbery?

The odds aren't in my favor, it seems.

"Vanitas, please, hurry."

He nodded, and sped up. He hasn't talked since the call. Poor guy must feel so guilty.

"Vani, it wasn't your fault."

He looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, thanks Aqua."

~0~

When we got to the café, Vanitas dropped me off and said he had to go somewhere. I let him go, I had different issues on my mind.

I stormed in and saw Namine on a chair, with Riku next to her. Namine's arm was cut pretty bad, if that cut caught a main vein, she might lose her arm.

Olette spotted me. "Aqua, thank goodness!"

I nodded at her and looked at Namine. "Go to a hospital, now."

She whimpered. "A-Aqua, I'm so sorry..."

"This is not your fault. Riku! Take her to Destiny Central Hospital!"

"Right!" He scooped her up and put her in his car. They drove off.

I looked at Olette. "How much did they take?"

Tears streamed down her face. "They took everything."

Oh no.

**~Ventus~**

Roxas still hasn't woken up.

The cuts were actually pretty deep, and he was hurt a lot.

Fuu took care of him. She felt so guilty. He was in a bed, unable to move, just beacuse he wanted to help her.

The two people I cared for the most were hurt and sad.

It made me feel like shit.

Walking downstairs, I got a text from Riku.

_Hey, did u hear?_

_-Come to the dark side. Sorry, outta cookies._

_No, wut? _

_-Wayward Wind_

_The cafe got robbed. Aqua said she has no choice but to shut it down._

_-Come to the dark side. Sorry, outta cookies._

If Roxas found out that, his favorite place in the world closed down, he would kill himself.

I dialed mom's phone number.

"Yes?"

"Mom, It's Ven. I need a favor."

"What is it, dear?"

"I need you to make a check..."

**~0~**

**End! Hoped you ilked it!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	11. Everything Changes

**~Everything Changes~**

Aqua~

"Aqua, this letter came for you." Xion said as she handed me the envelope.

I didn't think much of it. I thought it was this month's electricity bill, which I won't be able to pay, but instead I found this:

_Dear Aqua:_

_Thank you for all you do for us. When we feel sad, your cake fills us with childhood memories. When we are in a good mood, your pastries elevate our spirits. Your dream is our home, and I hope this will help you._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Inside the letter was a check. A check with... five thousand dollars! Five thousand dollars to my name! My knees gave out, tears of joy streaming down my face.

As I got up I said, "Attention Customers! Every single thing today," I grabbed a cup and raised it up into the air.

"Is on the house!"

Massive cheers erupted from the crowd. I just smiled. I was drunk in my own happiness, you could say.

I have never been so happy in my life.

~Xion~

Today was awesome! Aqua was so happy! She let me use the ingredients that were left to make some lemon squares! I made them for Zack.

I mean, I don't know him, but if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him I might as well try to get along, right?

As I walking by, I saw someone waiting in front of an alley. I smiled.

"Roxas!" I haven't seen him since the party, and I won't deny that I've missed him.

When I get closer, I see the bandages. His arm is in a cast, and he has some bandaging on his head. What happened?

"Hey, Xi," he said sweetly, in a way that makes my heart flutter.

"Roxas, what happened?"

He smiled, a sad smile. "I got into a fight, nothing much, really." He locked eyes with me. "What about you, Xion?"

I felt a shiver down my spine. Should I tell him? I was about to respond when he pinned me to the wall. I blushed; his eyes had a steely determination.

"Xion, don't go," he said as he leaned in. "Don't leave me, please..."

When he kissed me, I felt like I was going to melt. When he let me go, my knees felt wobbily.

"I had to do that. At least once." And he left.

I fell to my knees.

How can I look at Zack in the eye when Roxas makes me feel like I can fly?

~0~

**Go answer my poll, friends! It has to do with this story!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	12. Stay With Me

**~Stay With Me~**

**~Riku~**

"Can I go see her now, Ms. Yuna?"

"Riku, for the 15th time in 10 minutes, not yet.' Yuna, the nurse, said with an eye roll. "I can't give you a green light until the doctor's done with her checkup."

I sit back down on the visitor's chair. It's about 7:30 pm, and I brought Namine here at 4:00, which means we've been hete for... three hours.

And I still haven't seen her since the doctors took her away.

There weren't a lot of people in the waiting room, but it still felt crowded. An old woman with what could be her daughter sat next to me, murmuring a prayer.

_Maybe I should try that too. It might help Naminé..._

It was worth a shot, so I closed my hands together. The prayer went something like this...

_Hey God... How's it going? Um, I wanted to thank you and... ask you for a favor. I know I don't talk to you that much, and that I shouldn't get anything from you... but it's not for me. It's for my friend, Naminé. She got hurt and she's being diagnosed right now. All I want... if for her to be okay. She means a lot to me._

I breathed out an 'Amen' and as soon as I unclasped my hands, Yuna called me. I practicly tripped over a few chairs, but I didn't care.

"Can I go-"

She put a finger to my mouth and smiled. "Go ahead, kiddo. Last room down the hall."

I ran as fast as I could, even though the hall wasn't all that long.

I burst through the doors, and I saw a woman with orange hair, who's nametag read 'Dr. Aerith Strife', speaking to a girl with flaxen hair and a bandaged arm.

"Hey, Riku." Namine said casually.

"What's up?" I said back, but I looked at Aerith too. _What's the diagnosis?_

"As I was saying, Ms. Sugimori..." Aerith interrupted. "You're in perfectly good shape, but you need to stay the night so I can check your blood levels in the morning."

"Alright." Was all she said.

Aerith left with a smile and good night. Namine looked at me and smiled. "Thanks..."

"Hm? What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

She whispered in my ear, "Thanks for staying with me."

"Sure, anytime." I said, showing a Sora-like grin.

"Anytime, huh? How about tonight?"

"You got it."

**~0~**

**Midnight update! :)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	13. Dinner with fate, destiny, and other

**~Dinner with Fate, Destiny, among other spectacles~ **

**~Roxas~**

I feel terrible.

I didn't deserve to do that to Xion. She doesn't deserve to be more confused than she already is.

"Agh!" I stuff my head in my pillow. How could I have done that to her?

It's been a week since I've seen her. A week since I... kissed her.

My mom knocks on my door. "Rox, dear? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Total bull, but she didn't need to know that.

"Just so you know, we're going out to dinner tonight. See you later, Roxy~!" Tifa skipped along. My mom's childish at times, but that's one of the reasons I love her.

Maybe that's what I need. A night with my family to get my off things.

_Off her._

_Yeah, right._

**~Xion~ **

I lean my head into my plush pillow, and I close my eyes and try identify my surroundings. I haven't been able to, ever since what happened.

I can still feel Roxas' lips on mine, the light pressure still haunts my lips.

So when my father enters my room, I barely reconize him. I can't reconize much of anything anymore.

"Xion, I'm sorry." My father asking for forgiveness is by far, the strangest thing that I've ever heard, so I look at him.

"Sorry for..."

"For making you get married, for everything." He holds his head down, and I hug him. My dad's so sweet.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" He offered. "We'll go to your favorite restaurant."

I nodded and my dad smiled one of those smiles. The kind of smiles that makes you think that there's nothing wrong with the world.

"Okay, so we'll leave in 30 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." I said and he left. I got up and headed torwards the shower. It was nice to feel that he cared.

**~0~**

The restaurant, which was called _Possibilità di Incontro, _was full to the brim. There was no way we could get in without a reservation. I looked at my dad nervously.

"I got it all planned out, dear." My father assured.

"Oh, the Caelum family has arrived!" The main waitress acknowledged. "_B__envenuto_! The Strife family is at the last table in this hall."

"Thank you," my mother said, but I was as frozen as a statue. I looked at my dad, hoping it was at coincidence. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

I felt betrayed, fooled, and branded as an idiot. I walked along, but I was full of hate.

In the end of the hall, I saw my fiance and my future family in-law. I forced a smile and Zack grinned. It was a lustful smile; it sincerely disgusted me.

I sat next to him, since it was the only available seat.

"Hey, babe." He whispered in my ear, making me cringe.

Aerith, who was actually nice, passed some bread to me. "A skinny girl like you should eat more. It's not healthy!"

She's a doctor; and a pretty good one too.

Zachary, what I called Zack's dad, smiled at me. He's pretty nice too. How did two awesome people give birth to such a spoiled brat? It's a mystery to me.

"When are we going to order?" I asked. Hey, Aerith said it: I gotta get some food in my system!

"We're waiting for some friends." My father said sternly. He still didn't meet my gaze.

"I see." I said, trying to hide my uncontrollable anger. I wanted to rip his head off dio bad.

"Speaking of which, there they are! Cloud, over here!" Zack waved.

Into my view entered a tall, blond man, who I assumed was Cloud Strife. Behind him was his wife, Tifa Lockheart. I heard about them from my mother, who said that they were in college together.

And behind them was... Ventus and Roxas?!

**xXVentusXx**

Oh, the irony.

I look over to the end of the table, and I see Xion with her fiancé, Zack. What are the odds of that?

I feel Roxas tense next to me. I can practically feel his rage.

"Zack, Noctis. Good to see you." My dad said non-chalantly.

"Hello to you too, Cloudy~" Aerith said teasingly.

Tifa laughed. "Still as childish as ever, Aerith."

"Girls gotta have fun, no?" The redhead stated.

"It's so nice to see you all again! Please, sit down." Stella said kindly. Wow, Xion's mother looks really young.

"It's definetly been a while, Stell. Ever since you graduated, you've been a little... distant." Tifa said, while looking at Noctis.

The adults laughed at the implication. It's funny how obvious it is when a grown man blushes.

But, back to the problem.

Roxas was practically glaring daggers into Zack, but he was too smug to notice. He had his arm on Xion's shoulder, while she just sat there.

A small, cute waitress enters and asked us for what we want.

"What do you want, babe?" Zack asked Xion.

I felt something snap.

**~O~**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cliffhanger! ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	14. This Is War

**Last update for a while!**

**~This Is War~**

**-Xion-**

I hate my dad.

Here I am, in my favorite restaurant, with a bunch of filthy rich adults, my fiancé, the boy that I'm not sure if I love or not, and his twin brother.

Oh, the joys of living.

I find looking at my lap very interesting all of the sudden. I can't find myself to look at Roxas. Instead, I steal a glance at his brother.

He notices, and he smiles reassuringly at me. I calm down a little bit at the sight of this.

Zack seems to notice. "You ok, hun?"

I smile sweetly at him. "I'm fine, Fair."

He grins widely; He just loves it when I call him 'Fair'. So, as to be expected, he leans in for a kiss.

...

What?!

I can't kiss him with Roxas here! I might die or something! HELP!

"Z-Zack, now's not the time for-"

"Anytime's the right time, Xi. You're mine, remember?"

Before he was all on me, I saw a flash of silver, and Zack recoiled.

"She said no."

**-Roxas-**

I did pretty well, if I do say so myself.

the fork landed right in-between Zack's fingers.

"She said no." I said.

Ventus and Xion stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. They say love makes you do crazy things.

The adults didn't seem to notice. The were too busy talking about fashion, or buisness, or whatever the hell it was.

"Strife," Zack began, his tone rising as he spoke. "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"The girl said no. I think you should respect that."

"What? Why do you care?"

"What I think Roxas means," Ventus interupted. "Is that Ms. Caelum is quite shy. I think you should be a little more considerate of your lady. Right, Roxas?"

My brother's face read something along the lines of:_ Just go with it. I'm trying to save your ass._

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"That's what I thought." Zack snorted as he turned to face Xion.

"So, Xion. How many kids do you want? I want five." He said as a matter-of-factly.

As I heard those words, I began to see red. I stood up, and stormed out of the scene.

**-Xion-**

I was paralyzed as I saw Roxas get up and leave.

_Roxas, wait! Don't go!_

"What's his problem?" Zack asked me.

I was forced to play the innocent. "I don't know. That boy seems like he has _mental_ problems." I forced out. My voice cracked at the end, but Zack didn't notice. Ventus, on the other hand, did. He got up and went after his brother, much to my relief.

_Roxas... I'm sorry._

**-Ventus-**_  
_

I found Roxas outside the restaurant.

"Bro..."

"Ventus, shut up. I don't need your sympathy."

"Do you really need to be such a jerk? Xion didn't sign up for this either."

Roxas sighed. I might be getting through to him. "I know, Ventus. But, it doesn't seem fair that a jerk like Zack gets the happy ending."

"Xion cares for you. Don't give up yet." I encouraged.

Roxas stared at me with determination. "I never said that. Zack Fair is in for it. This means war."

Tacky lines aside, I grew worried.

Roxas would do anything to win. In that aspect he's just like Zack.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of light. I heard a voice. A girl's voice...

_Help...! Someone... please._

__**-xX0Xx-**

****"We got her, Rai!" Seifer cheered.

"It wan't easy. She knows how to kick, ya know?" Rai rubbed his back.

"Well, little lady," Seifer turned to the rustling bag. "You might as well call down. You're not going anywhere."

The female fought as hard as she could, but to no avail. They grabbed her and stuffed her in a bag... what a bunch of idiots. Yet, the bag held her just fine.

She prayed to someone, anyone to rescue her.

_Help...! Someone... please._

In this situation, that didn't seem posible.

**~xXxX~**

**See you all after holiday break!**

**Can you guess who the girl is?**


	15. In Your Shoes

**~In Your Shoes~**

~Roxas~

"Your attitude is getting tiresome," my father said.

"Dear, what you did at the restaurant _was _a little rash," my mother added.

I scoffed at them. I care about my parents, I really do, but sometimes, they act like what they are: rich bastards.

"Roxas Alexander Strife," Cloud said, his voice leveled."You are a Strife. You are a symbol to society and the heir to Strife Enterprise. You are a young man and I expect you to act as such!" His voice had rose dangerously, to the point that my ears rang.

Yet, I continued to ignore him. I didn't give a _crap _what he said, not now.

I can still hear Zack's thick slimy voice...

I don't know what happened after that to be honest. After I stabbed him with that fork and stormed off, and had that little ' pep-talk' with Ven, the rest is blurry. I remember Zack's glare and Xion's gaze, her sweet, loving gaze...

After that, my family had to excuse ourselves. We headed home and my dad said he wanted wanted to talk to me.

And now our flashback has reached the present.

"Or what?" I asked defiantly.

"That's it. You wanna be the boss? Then let's do it. You, Roxas, are banned from the Strife mansion. You WILL pay me back the money we owe the Fair family for the dinner YOU ruined and you will APOLOGIZE to their son. You WILL NOT be able to use your credit cards nor will you stay here. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Cloud, stop! What you're doing is too much!" My mother begged.

"No, Tifa. This is what he wants." He turned to look at me. "I expect you to be gone before morning." With that he left. Tifa was at his heels, yelling at him for what he just did.

I turned to pack my things. He wanted to be this way? Fine. I couldn't care less. I bet Axel would let me stay with him.

I had my backpack packed and headed down the stairs. I could still hear my mom screaming at dad. The stairs seemed to last forever,every step taking me an agonizing amount of time.

"You really are leaving, aren't you?"

Ventus was leaning against the door, his eyes like steel.

"Yeah."

"Dude, if you'd just apologize-"

"No, Ven. I'm tired of him being so uptight. I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." He nodded and stepped to the side. I opened the door and the night had never been so dark, felt so cold.

The door closed behind me, and I've never expected to feel so alone.

~Xion~

I woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Xion? Are you awake?"

"Yeah! Come in, mom!"

The door opened slightly,and my mom came in with a tray of french toast. My stomach growled, begging for attention.

"Good morning, Xiantelle." Stella smiled, and I smiled back. She placed the tray on the bed and sat next to me.

"What's up?" I asked; it's not always that my mom makes me breakfast.

"It's about your reputation. You see, the press doesn't think you working in that cafe is... adequate."

I blinked, feeling uncertain.

"Xi, it means you'll have to quit your job."

"W-What? That was the only condition for me to become a public figure!" I protested.

"I know, Xion. But, your Father insists. Are you going to go against his wishes?"

I was silent. I didn't want to make dad angry. I looked into my mother's eyes. Did they plan this from the start?

My mother embraced me. "I'm sorry, Xion. It's for the best."

After she left, I stared at the french toast, which had long since gone cold.

_I thought I had earned my freedom, when in reality, I'm nothing more than a puppet._

I slowly dialed a number, the number that would help me complete my family's wishes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aqua. It's Xion. I need to talk to you about something..."

~0~

"Xion, why don't you go out with your friends?"

I looked up from my pillow to see my mom again. As a result, I stuffed my head into my pillow again.

"Xi, I know you're angry, but you can't stay locked in your room forever."

"Yes, I can," was my muffled response.

"I called Kairi and Namine over. You girls should go out and have some fun."

I heard the door click, meaning she left. I groaned.

With no excitement at all, I got up and got dressed. It almost felt wrong to take off my pajamas after so long.

I slipped into a black tank top, short jeans and my combat boots. In the mirror, I could still see the tear streaks on my cheeks. I brushed them off.

I didn't care anymore.

"Xion, Namine and Kairi are here!" My mother yelled.

I walked to the door, and there they were. They smiled, happy to see me. "Xi! Come on, we'll be late!"

I hopped into Kairi's 2004 corolla. Namine was in the passenger's seat, while Kairi was in the driver seat.

"Late? Where to?" I asked.

"For lunch! Your mom told me she made a reservation for you at that cafe across ours," Namine said.

"_Sanctuary Ballad_?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Kairi added. "I went there once, with grandma. It's really different from _Destiny Cafe_, I'll give them that."

The ride was actually pretty fast. We spent the whole ride singing to the radio. Of all of the songs, the one's I remember were 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jespen and 'Too Close' by Alex Clarke.

The car stopped, and Kairi said, "Were here."

The Sanctuary Ballad Cafe was in an old warehouse, fully refurbished to look like new. Along the walls were beautiful blue silk elements, looking a bit like water. On every table, there was an array of different flowers. We looked at the waitress, who smiled kindly.

"Welcome. Reservation name, please?" She asked, and I looked at Kairi.

"Stella Nox Fleuret," Namine said; she sounded just like mom.

The waitress scrolled down her list. "...Ah, here you are. Table for three. Right this way, please." She said as she guided us to our table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the waitress excused herself after she handed us our menus.

"This is amazing!" Namine said, admiring the paintings on the walls.

"Yes..." I answered, not paying much attention to anything in particular.

"Welcome, to _Sanctuary Ballad_! How may I serve you?" My hairs stood up. That voice...

I looked at the source. That blond hair, those ocean blue eyes...

"Roxas?"

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	16. Life Is

**~Life is...~**

~Xion~

"Roxas?" I asked, even though I knew it was him. His blond hair, and that spark of defiance that his eyes always had... There's no mistaking it.

"Oh, hello girls." He smiled a salesman smile, and I felt my face heat up. Suddenly, my lap became very interesting. "What can I help you with?"

"Roxy! It's great to see you!" Kairi smiled back, and looked back at the menu. "I'll have a Lemonade Swirl, please."

"Okay, one Lemonade Swirl. Namine?" He turned to the blond.

"Some oatmeal cookies for me would be nice." She answered.

"Got it. Xion? What'll you be having?" My heart skipped a beat, my name always sounded so good when he said it.

"Surprise me." I said, and I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Alright then, so we have one Lemonade Swirl, and an order of fresh Oatmeal cookies. I'll bring you what I think is best, okay?" The question was obviously directed at me, but I didn't know what to say. I feel like if I talk to him, I'll break down in tears.

"Be right back with your orders," he turned and left.

Kairi grabbed my shoulder when Roxas was out of sight. "Hey, are you ok? You reacted pretty strangely to Rox's appearance."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuuuure you don't," Namine winked.

"I'm back," Roxas appeared with a tray. _Damn, he's fast._

He placed a cup with a pink drink in front of Kairi, Some fresh (I do not lie when I say that they smelled like heaven) cookies in front of Namine, and for last, he placed a plate in front of me. On the plate were three small cakes, or at least that's what I thought. When I looked at bit closer, I saw the icing oozing from the sides. _Cream puffs_, I thought.

"I thought you'd like these." He smiled and stepped back, waiting for a response. I took a bite, and the icing flowed out of the side of my mouth. I had to use all my will to not sigh in bliss; they were _that _good.

"Mmmmm, delectable~!" Kairi cheered.

"Delicious!" Namine added.

"They're really good..." I said. He smiled even wider. It's strange, even when he's smiling, he doesn't look like Ventus. His smile is a Roxas smile. Yep.

"I'm glad you girls like 'em. Oh, don't tell the manager I talk like that with you. I'm supposed to talk with a british accent."

"Oooo! Try it!" Kairi clapped.

"Are you ladies enjoying the food?" His imitation was spot on, and it earned a laugh from me. He looked at me and smiled back.

I miss when times were like this, before things were so complicated.

Back when I was free.

Roxas and I were torn apart by fate. But, I realize that...

I don't believe in fate anymore.

"Xi, your food..." Namine's voice. I looked around (Roxas had left mysteriously) and in my hand, the puffy delicacy had crumbled in my fist, the glaze dripping through my hands.

"Oh..."

"Xiantelle, are you feeling okay?" Kairi asked.

"...No. I'm not okay."

* * *

"So let me see if I got it right: You're THE Xiantelle Caelum, you're a millionaire, and you're getting married in a month." Kairi stated. I nodded. It was already late, and we were sitting on the steps of the café warehouse.

"How did we not notice?" Namine questioned. "We're your best friends since forever!"

"It's not your fault," I said. "My parents have kept me from the public eye. My name was presented a couple of days ago."

"On the day of your engagement..."

"...With Zack Fair." Kairi finished. I nodded again; it seemed like the only thing I could do.

"Xi-Xi, why didn't you say no?" The blonde shook my shoulder; she was the rebellious one, of course this would upset her.

"It's my family, Nam. I can't let them down for my selfish needs."

"Selfish?! Are you calling the right to live how you want to _selfish_?! That is the most... Ugh! How can you say that? It's YOUR life!" Her screams were ringing in my ear.

"Namine, please..." Kairi begged. "It isn't the time."

"Oh, so WHEN is the right time to live? When you can't do anything to change what's going to happen? I feel so-"

I stood. I didn't want to hear her anymore. She doesn't understand. She's reckless and wild, can't she understand that life is not a game?!

That I can't fight?!

That I'm nothing but a _puppet_?!

_That I can't do anything __at all?_!

I ran. Away from there, away from everything. I didn't care where, but I needed some quiet. Everything was too _loud_, too _annoying_. Namine and Kairi don't understand, Roxas doesn't understand. My family is depending on me, I HAVE to be perfect, do whatever they say.

My decisions don't affect me alone.

Every step I take makes an impact.

Mother and Father have hopes for me, hopes I want to complete.

Even if it means giving up everything.

_My life was never mine to have._

I sat down in an alley, but I didn't cry. I didn't have any reason to cry. All I know is that I was swallowed by shadows, and my last thought was how blissful sleep truly is.

**~0~**

**Raise your hand if you think I'm the WORST updater in the planet. **

**To you who raised your hand: Thank you for being honest. **

**To you who DIDN'T: Stop lying! IF YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, IT'S NOT WORKING!**

**-sigh- Welp, he's a new chapter. I was reading this story over, and I have to say that I hate it with a passion. I was thinking on re-writing it. **

**Meh... Review, if you'd like. **

**Thanks for stopping by... Have a nice day~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
